Secrets
by BeanBo
Summary: After Aria gets pregnant she tries her best run away, telling only Hanna she’s expecting...
1. Two lines

**This is my first story so may not be the best, but I hope for your sake you enjoy it, in order to make this worth your while**.

 **Ps I don't own or have anything to do with pretty little liars so these are not my characters,**

 **Pss I am English so I may accidentally say a word you may not understand such as 'quad' (that is a sort of outdoor cafeteria in schools in England, under a big umbrella thing so students may eat outside in the cool fresh air in all weathers)**

 **-Bean**

 **Third Person POV**

 **Present Tense**

Two lines were her fate, her present and future. The first line was as red as blood, but yet somehow, the second was even redder. Aria sunk to the ground sobbing, her head in her hands. At 16 years old she was too young, too young to be expecting...

 **1 and 1/2 months earlier**

Noel Kahn was practically perfect. He treat Aria like a precious gem, both showing her off and keeping her safe, giving her plenty of love and plenty of kisses. Aria knew in her heart Noel was the sort of person she should end up with, someone affectionate caring and loving, someone with no consequences, someone so... simple.

''Aria!!''

Her daydreams were cut short. Noel was running towards her, sweat was dripping down his shiny forehead, droplets were slowly falling to the ground. Aria smiled and they both leant in for a kiss.

"Are you going to practise? Don't you need to change at lunch in order to get there on time?"

He shook his head.

"No," Noel replied "I'm not going to practise tonight, I thought we could use tonight to ourselves."

Gently, Noel took Aria's hand and led her to the corner of the science quad.

"This is for you." He whispered and handed her a small gift box, inside was a small charm bracelet. Noel smiled at Aria as she hugged him and whispered back,"Thank you I love it!". But just as Aria was pulling out of the embrace she caught the eye of someone else, Mr Fitz, who's eyes lingered on Aria for two long seconds until he turned away and pretended he never looked at her in the first place. It seemed to be the sort of look that said a million things without saying anything at all.

Suddenly the bell rang loudly, and echoed in her ear drum.

"What class do we have next?"

"AP English," she gulped, "with Mr Fitz."

 **Aria PoV**

I tried to just think about Noel for the moment and just take him by the hand and adleast pretend we clicked as quick as me and Ezra. If I'm being honest I really, really wanted me and Noel to work, mostly for Ezra's sake. We walked into Ezra's class hand in hand but as soon as we walked in my eyes were drawn to Ezra, his adorable curly hair, his bright blue eyes,his defined jaw line, that was when I knew me and Ezra could not stay apart for much longer, for tonight to be exact...


	2. English

**Hi and welcome back to chapter 2 of my story, hopefully you enjoyed reading what little there was, but I promise there will be more to come :)**

 **I don't own any of these characters and am just imagining them in these situations.**

 **\- Bean**

 **Ezra PoV**

I looked up from my desk to be facing Aria, my Aria clutching the hand of and laughing adorably with Noel Kahn. At that exact second my heart sunk to the floor so heavy I thought it could never be picked up again. We made eye contact for 2 seconds and then she looked away quickly. Quickly, I pulled myself together and tried my hardest to forget I had ever had an affair with my student. Even though I heard my heart shatter in my chest, I carried on with my lesson just as I planned on teaching it.

After my class the bell sounded signaling the end of the day, the weekend had started.

"Miss Montgomery, may I see you for 2 minutes please"

"Noel, I'll see you in a second." she told him before walking slowly towards me.

 **Aria POV**

Ezra slowly got up from his chair and went over to the door, he locked it and stared back at me his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"Noel is trouble, I know he may seem sexy and mysterious, but I know his type. They usually get you pregnant and then leave you to raise the kid on your own."

"You may know his type but you don't know Noel, he's sweet and kind and he ALWAYS uses protection..."

Ezra raised his eyebrow at her. Then a wave of sudden realisation swept across his face.

"How would you know that, has he done anything to you, if he's laid even a scratch on you I'm going to KILL him!!!"

"Wait Ezra no, it was my idea! It was an accident, we were drunk and it just... happened!" I pleaded.

He opened the locked door scowling at me, then he turned round and Noel was stood there silently.

"What's going on here?" he questioned.

"Nothing, there's absolutely NOTHING going on here!" I replied quickly glancing once again back at my ex-boyfriend/ English teacher then walking straight off holding Noel's hand.

As we were walking past the lockers I accidentally ran into Hanna and Mona giggling loudly.

"Aria, your coming to my birthday right, glamping tonight, invite only!!"


	3. Camp Mona

**Hi it's me again, I wanted to make this chapter longer as there is way more stuff that happens. Honestly I was so happy when I got my first comment ever on this app so thanks 'berrise' :)**

 **I don't own any of the characters in this story and this particular chapter was based on s1:e10 of pretty little liars.**

 **Hope you enjoy!!**

 **-Bean**

 **Saturday-Aria PoV**

My head was spinning as I woke up on a small chair by the side of Hanna's bed. Everything had happened yesterday, the good, the bad, the sexy, the terrifying. All in one night.

 **Friday**

Noel had agreed to save our precious night till next weekend, so I could go to camp Mona with my friends, it was short notice but it would be fun, looking back on it now I know that was _not_ what happened. We got an A text saying that camp Mona was a scavenger hunt and A was the prize.

As we approached the campsite Mona handed us a bag containing a black camp Mona hoodie and a white beaded bracelet with our names on.

"Well put them on then?!" She ordered us, and we followed her instructions.

"You all look fabulous!!" Mona smiled then turned round to run after a girl stealing a chocolate biscuit from the food stand. Me, Spencer Emily all went into the make up tent whilst Hanna followed Mona as they went to get their hair done together. Just then my phone pinged:

 _Please, I'm sorry I just REALLY need to see you! Meet me at the campsite entrance._

 _-Ezra_

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

"I bet it was Noel!" Emily nudged me, eyebrows raised.

"No, it was just my Mom" I lied whilst texting my response:

 _Tonight, 7pm_

I quickly switched my phone off and waited for 7pm to arrive.

After what seemed like days of actually quite relaxing pampering and nail painting 6:50 rolled around surely enough. As the rest of the camp gathered to start a game of beer pong I snook off to go and meet Ezra.

"Aria don't bail!" Spencer shouted back at me as I failed to slip off unnoticed,

"My Mom just dropping off my other blanket, I've got to go..." I replied before running off into the darkness.

I neared the gate and spotted Ezra's familiar car behind a few large trees. Slowly, I climbed in and put my hood down, staring right into his eyes. "Aria I'm sorry, I just couldn't lose you." His voice was deep, lower than usual and his eyes were big, red and puffy. "Ezra..."

"I just couldn't stand the thought of you not wanting us to be together, and so I realised if you could be happy with someone else, a relationship so simple, I should be happy for you, and for that I'm sorry."

"Ezra it has never felt the same way with Noel as it has with you, I still love you and always will, you can't just let me go if you love me, I wanted you to prove you did, you _really_ did, Noel and me we never really clicked like you and me. If I'm honest I really wanted a click, so I could forget my feelings for you. You can't just go around deciding how things are going to be, the world doesn't work like that..."

I was interrupted by a sudden electric kiss, the type that feels right to the core. Ezra was the one for me and I knew it, deep down I knew it.

"Aria please forgive me...please"

I replied with a second kiss, deeper and more romantic than anything I had ever witnessed before.

Before we knew it we were both naked in the back of his car united as one. But what neither of us knew was that Ezra's condom was old and some creature had managed to tear a tiny rip in the tip of the rubber.

After 10 long desired minutes, we both start to get dressed. As I am just about to head back to camp, planning to break up with Noel tomorrow my phone pinged and I saw an alarming text:

 _Hannah's been run over by a car!! Where are you Aria?!_

 _-Spencer_

Quickly I look out the window Hannah is on the floor with Emily and Spencer by her side. Without thinking I run out the door telling Ezra to get as far away from the crime scene as he can befor slamming the door shut and sprinting up to them.

"Aria?!"

"Who's car is that?"

"What's going on?"

"Did you see what happened?"

"Shut up!!!" I shout at them a little too loudly "We need to get Hannah to hospital!"

The next few hours were a blur of blue and red flashing lights and deafening sirens. The next thing I know I'm waking up on a small couch by the side of Hannah's bed in a hospital room. She's sat up in a bed but a wave of shock still etched on her face.

Suddenly I feel a wave of sickness wash over me and I run to the hospital bathroom to throw up. I wander back mindlessly suddenly feeling a bit better. Hannah smiles at me but I can tell she knows more than she's letting on.

 **Hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow :)**


	4. Expecting

**Hey ma reader I am writing so much at the moment it's crazy! I have for you another chapter of my story, now I am regretting how terrible the first chapter was , hope you enjoy!!**

 **I don't own any pll charecters**

 **-Bean**

 **Present**

 **Hannah PoV**

I didn't know how long she was crying for when I saw her curled up in a heap on the floor.

"Aria, what's wrong."

"I'm a slut." She said simply before sobbing even more.

I had come to come clean about the day I had been run over, and what I saw - Aria and Mr Fitz kissing in his car, someone write a message on the back of the car window. I had only watched for 2 minutes before that dreaded car knocked me over and unconscious. I was sure Aria didn't want me telling her in front of anyone else, and whilst I was in my wheelchair I never got her alone to myself, there was always someone else there.

"What?" I said pretending to be none the wiser.

That's when my best friend handed me 3 long thin sticks, the first there were 2 thick red lines, the second a pure red plus symbol and the third was the evidently written word 'pregnant'.

"Aria..."

 **Aria PoV**

"Who's is it?" Hannah asked taking me by surprise. Hannah couldn't possibly know could she?!

"What do you mean, aren't you going to ask how Noel was in bed or something stupid like that..." I sniffled.

Hannah took a deep breath and then said,

"Aria... I know about you and Mr Fitz."

I gasped out of pure surprise.

"You know..?"

She then explained everything to me, and I explained everything to her, how I loved him and how our relationship was going so well, after our make up.

"So who's the father??"

I had been dreading this question, but knew I had to answer it.

"Please don't tell the others... it's Mr Fitz..."

"So you haven't slept with Noel then?"

After this question the tears start falling again.

"I did, but I've had my period since then. But I do think I'm going to have to tell Noel and everyone else it's Noel's though- seeing as it could get Ezra arrested."

The tears start falling mercilessly, they aren't going to stop.

Hannah pulls me into the tightest hug I've ever been in,

"How will I tell my family, Ezra?"

"Don't you worry about that just yet, are you _absolutely_ sure you don't want Spence and Em to know about Mr Fitz? They would be fine with it I'm sure..."

I shake my head "I want no one but you and me to know, should I tell Ezra or not, he will want to be part of the babies life I'm positive of that, but then he may get into trouble with the police and never be allowed to teach again, I don't want him to go through that because of me."

"We'll step 1: are you going to keep it, I know abortion is against your morals, but you could give it up for adoption, to someone who can't have their own kids. Step 2: will you tell Ezra, I guess you can't not tell him, seeing as he's your baby's father and all. You are only 1 month pregnant, so you do have 8 months to go..."

"Please can you stop I am going to put this off as long as possible, so don't expect me to go blurting this out to anyone, it's too important, I will tell everyone when I'm ready. And Hanna..." I sniffed.

"Yes."

"Thank you _so_ much Hanna."

 **Hope you enjoyed this next chapter another will be on the way soon.**


	5. Without saying goodbye

**3 months later**

 **Aria PoV**

Baggy clothes now consumed my wardrobe, I wore only men's t-shirts and XL hoodies with baggy joggers and longer skirts. My baby bump had only just started to show and soon enough it would be impossible to hide. I was just turning 4 months pregnant and so far only Hannah knew. She came with me to every appointment and was always there when I needed her, but we both knew I had to start telling or else someone else would put the facts that I was constantly feeling ill and going to the bathroom, wearing baggy clothes many sizes up and taking doctor appointments off a lot together and work it all out. I even had to drop out of PE for fear of someone seeing me and my bump in the changing room.

Ezra's class was even harder, he knew something was up because I had broken things off with him, because the littler time spent with him the less of a risk he was. But underneath the desk I knew I had a piece of him inside me.

"Miss Montgomery, are you with us, Miss Montgomery??" Ezra's voice sounded worried.

"Yes, Mr Fitz..." I replied obviously distressed I looked into his eyes and he looked concerned. I rubbed my bump under the desk, feeling it's firm, round shape.

"I asked you a question Miss Montgomery, do you have the answer?"

"No... sorry I was distracted..."

The bell rang violently in my ear, it wouldn't stop, my mind was scared I still didn't know how to tell him I was carrying his child. I was so nervous, so nervous my mind went black, I woke up in my mother's arms, in the nurses office, Ezra looking anxiously over my shoulder.

"Mom..."

"I know baby..."

She said it in a comforting way, what a mother says to her 'just fainted daughter' looking back now I could tell she knew nothing of my pregnancy. But all the same my eyes shot open sweat dripping down my forehead.

"You know?!" I asked.

That was when it hit me, they didn't know, I could tell by there shocked expressions, but when the nurse came back they were about to find out.

"Know what?" Her eyebrows were furrowed and her voice was stern.

"Nothing." I said, without warning I sprung up and grabbed my bag at the side of office. I tried sprinting out but I just got out of breath and very tired, so instead I walked as fast as I could. Hearing both their names calling after me, I still carried on, but little did I know that was going to be the last time I saw their faces (in real life) for a very long time.

All I could think of was how disappointed my mothers face would be when she found out I was pregnant. How much trouble Ezra would be when he found out it was his kid.

I had to get home, all I wanted to do was get home and pack a bag, I would leave town for a few days, and come back, maybe things would have calmed down by the time I got back, I was so sure the nurse would tell Ezra and my Mom my secret, so perhaps they would not be as angry when I got back.

In my room I picked up 2 photos, a school photo of the entire high school, including my friends, my Mom and Ezra, the second a smaller family photo of me, my mom, my dad and Mike. All else I packed were 2 large t-shirts, a red hoodie and an oversized pair of joggers.

Then I hit the road.

I was on my way to Philly when my car tyre went down, somehow a nail has been perfectly placed on the road in order to stop someone like me. However suddenly a moving van stopped at the sight of my broken down car.

"Hey!" a guy, around the age of 30 was calling from the window "I can give you a lift to the garage if you want!"

I knew going with strangers was a bad idea but this guy, he seemed to know what he was doing- had his life on track. Little did I know I was so _very_ wrong. But still I got in his van and shut the door. All of a sudden, in one quick movement he smothered my mouth in a cloth laced in some sort of sleeping drug, making me feel drowsier by the second. I nodded off to sleep right there and then, only to wake up in a worse situation than anything that could ever happen back home.

I woke up to the smell of rusting metal. I was sat on the floor, my hands tied behind my back, the same guy sat in the corner of the room eating an apple hungrily.

"You're up." He said in a monotone voice

"My family, they have money!" I stuttered.

"I don't want your money!!! I want you, you're going to love me and will live out the rest of your life with me!" He smiled, enjoying his sickly power.

"Please, don't hurt me, I'm with child!" I begged, pleading with him.

"And that, is why you will stay here with me, because if you don't I will hurt your precious baby!" He pulled a knife out of his pocket and lifted up my shirt, running the flat side of the cold blade down my baby bump.

It was at this point when I was absolutely sure that my child was a blessing and not an inconvenience, I wanted to protect this baby, for as long as we both lived.

 **I always knew I wanted to have Aria kidnapped in this story, for longer than just a few days (unlike other stories) so there you go :)**

 **-Bean**


	6. Against her will

**Hi again, welcome back to chapter 6 of 'Secrets'!!! Honestly I am _REALLY_ enjoying writing this so I'm not that bothered that no-one's reading it!**

 **\- Bean**

 **Aria PoV**

I could feel the icy cold blade of the knife to my throat.

"Please you don't understand, my family, they have money, how much do you want?"

"No, _you_ don't understand, I don't want money, your love is priceless. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He brought the knife down to my stomach and held it there, "you are going to love me and I have my ways of making sure you do..." I start to tremble in fear, as he starts to unbutton his shirt and trousers and then do the same to mine,

"This won't hurt a bit."

 **Ezra PoV**

Me and Aria's mom try to run after Aria but by the time we get outside she's already gone.

"I bet she's just gone home."I tell Ella, trying to convince myself as much as her. We go back into the nurse's office and sit back down on the bed waiting for the nurse to come back in.

 **Hanna PoV**

After Aria's collapse in English, I tried my best to get into the nurses office but Mrs Montgomery just shut me out, telling me I should go to my next lesson. But as Aria's best friend I have to make sure that nurse doesn't tell Aria's mom _and_ Mr Fitz about her pregnancy before she's ready.

"Excuse me, Dr. Kremton?"

"Yes Miss Marin?"

"I just needed to tell you that Aria... well she's pregnant and wanted to keep it a secret from her Mom and the rest of this school until she's ready to tell them."

"Are you sure that's what _she_ wanted?"

"Yes it definitely was Dr. Kremton."

"Well if she's sure she doesn't want her mom to know and tells her within the next week, I can't tell them for her, but she has only 1 week before I am forced to come clean Miss Marin."

"Yes Dr, thank you" I smiled before walking away triumphantly.

 **Ezra PoV**

The nurse came back into the room followed by Hanna and both looked shocked when they didn't see Aria.

"Where's Aria?" Hannah asked bluntly.

"She's gone." Ella cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

Hannah and the nurse exchanged glances, and I could tell the nurse was about to speak up when Hannah elbowed her in the stomach and she shut up again.

 **Aria PoV**

After many hours of pain and torture, the man, who's name I found out to be Wayne, dumped me back into my room and locked the door, it was with some sort of retina scanner, I had tried to push it open before, but it would not budge.

I sat down in the corner on a small bed, he had made for me (a single matress on the floor, with a blanket and pillow) and started to cry, I ached all over, bruises were starting to develop on my arms, hips and breasts, and cuts were clearly showing on both my baby bump and my neck, the places Wayne had held his knife. I sobbed for hours upon hours, until I fell asleep.

 **1 week later**

 **Ella PoV**

Aria's been missing for an entire week now, and everyone's worried about her. Every day I feel like I'm growing further away from my baby. I knew she had run away because she felt she couldn't tell me something. It was my fault.

I was about to leave for the night early, to stop off by the police station and answer some more questions about Arias disappearance when I heard a faint cry in the corridor. Turning round I saw it was Hannah, her eyes puffy, her face pale.

"Oh Hannah..." I said kneeling down next to her.

"Mrs Montgomery! I'm so sorry about Aria, I should have never let her keep anything from you, it's all my fault!!" Hannah sobbed.

"Hannah, this is not your fault, it's mine, she should have never felt like she couldn't tell me something... what was she keeping from me??" I said, slightly taken aback.

Hannah hesitated.

"Aria is pregnant, she didn't want anyone to know, she didn't want to tell you because of who the father is." Hannah cried, even louder.

"What!!!" I said shocked, "She could have told me!!!"

"She didn't even tell Spencer or Emily, she was going to pretend it was Noel's! I mean, I only know because I went to go and question Aria about the baby's father - as I saw them together - instead I found her sobbing at your house in the bathroom clutching 3 pregnancy tests..."

"So it _isn't_ Noel's...?"

"No, but I've already said to much!" Hannah said before grabbing her bag and running out the door. Just as I am about to follow her, my phone rings:

"Hello, Mrs Montgomery, this is the police, we have found your daughters missing car."

 **Hope you enjoyed, will hopefully get the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow, if you have any, I'm open to all ideas!!!**


	7. Imprisonment

**Hey, welcome back to 'Secrets', sorry if this chapter is confusing and a bit rushed, I just want to get into the next bit, and possibly go back to the outside world after Aria dissapeared later on, as I want what happens to be a surprise to both you and Aria, so can't tell the story too early.**

 **I don't own any of the charecters in this story, (apart from Wayne).**

 **-Bean**

 **2 1/2 years later**

 **Aria PoV**

2 1/2 years I've been here, stuck, tired and alone, well I do have the twins, but they don't understand the wonder of being free, they're only 2 years old. Sometimes I cry for days at a time, missing my family like crazy. I'm just scared that if we do stay here forever my kids will never ever go outside, they'll never see the sun, never climb a tree, never earn a penny, never even see a star.

I dread to think of what will happen to Ella after she gets even a little bit older. I dread to think what will happen when Wayne tries it on with her, how I will be completely useless in protecting her, knowing that if I do anything stop him, he will torture her, hurt her, cut her and make me listen to her cries and screams, he's done it before to Eric.

"Mommy"

"Want food!"

"Hungry!"

I look down to see my two kids staring up at me, Eric and Ella.

Ella was an outspoken girl, the spitting image of Ezra, beautiful blue eyes and smooth, curly brown hair. Although she has got my nose, adleast that's what Eric says.

Eric looks more like me, with my brown eyes and my straighter brown hair. He still has Ezra's face though, and personality, Eric's the second most gentlemanly boy in the world, second to Ezra.

Both kids are smart and they make me laugh, although they can't speak in proper sentences yet.

"Yes of course I'll get you something to eat!" I say quickly before getting up and walking over to the mini fridge. Sometimes, when Wayne gets angry, he'll only buy enough food for one person, me, and try and get me to sacrifice my own kids to save myself. Obviously it's them over me, they can't die without ever seeing the outside world.

I sit down next to them as they eat their bananas, I then smile for what seems like the first time in forever, my kids are safe and they are perfect. If I didn't have them I would probably have ended up killing myself long before now.

"Aria..." I hear a familiar voice call my name and I start shaking all over. Wayne is standing at the door smiling. I get up and kiss each twin on the head in turn.

"Mommy, has to go now, I love you."

They both nod, me leaving is a regular occurrence for them. All they know about when I leave is that I come back sad, upset and in pain. The innocent children don't even know what rape is, and they shouldn't have to until they're much older.

"I can tell you love them more than me." Wayne says as he undresses himself.

"I don't, I love you more than anything in the world!" I assure him, frightened of what he might do to me.

"I want you to have my baby, because of how much you love me." I tremble at this thought but have learnt just to give in, for Eric and Ella's sake.

"Ok" I agree, before he strips me naked too.

 **Later that day**

Honestly I would hate to have Wayne's baby, but I know if I don't Eric and Ella will suffer immensely, and I couldn't live with myself if either of them got hurt anymore than they have to.

"How would you feel about a little baby brother or sister??" I ask Eric and Ella nervously.

"Are you ok mommy?"

"What Wayne do?"

They look anxiously up at me, I have to tell them I want this, it's too soon for them to know they are in danger.

"Yes, Wayne wants to be a daddy and wants me to be a mommy to your little brother or sister."

"Yes Mommy!"

"Please Mommy!"

"That would mean you would have someone else you have to look after Eric, as well as your sister."

"Will be good soldier!" He stood to attention, his adorable Ezra features making him look even cuter.

"Ok as long as your ok with it." I said sighing, slightly more relaxed.

 **1 month later**

"God, your so infertile Aria, why can't you just get pregnant already!!" He slapped me hard across the face, I could feel a bruise coming on already.

"Please it's not my fault, please!!"

"Of course it's your fault, it's always your fault!" Wayne slapped me again, and again and again.

"Can't you just get pregnant already?!"

 **1 month later**

Finally! I had received my two lines for the second time! I was pregnant! My suffering was over! With each passing day Wayne had punched, hit and stabbed harder, even beginning on the twins (I screamed as much as safely possible at him). Although now I looked back at my first pregnancy, it was a blessing, not a curse- I had a reason to keep going, to give the twins hope, now I had a third reason to stay alive, a third child.

Plus my first pregnancy was out of love not fear.

"Wayne, I'm pregnant!" I smiled happily as I hugged my safe babies.

"Good, now lets celebrate!" He grabs my arm and takes me to his bedroom, already grabbing and squeezing my breast.

"Again?!"I say in fear.

"Again." He replies maliciously.


	8. Memories of living

**4 years later**

By this time I had almost forgotten the joy of my life back home. I had given up hope. My family was much bigger by now, although it clear Wayne didn't like his kids, let alone Ezra's. My heart still breaks at the mention of his name, but I do keep my old school photo and my family picture underneath my mattress at all times.

There are 6 of us by now: me, Ella, Eric, Ali, Toby and baby Hanna. Ella and Eric are 6, both Ezra's, Ali is 3 1/2, Toby is 2, and Han is just turned 1. After both Ali and Toby I begged Wayne to use protection, as my body was physically tired and sick but he didn't want to and didn't really care. Wayne said it was a hassle as I loved him and he wanted me to have accompaniment whilst he was at work. Whenever I think about him going outside and leaving us here, climbing on top of stacked up boxes to just look out our basement window, my blood boils, how people can look at him and no-one suspects a thing, just thinking I am dead. He even brought home a newspaper, my face on the front cover, reporting me dead and saying that my case was closed.

"Mommy it's time for English!!!" I look up to see Ella and Eric grinning at me holding a new book they had written. It was called "Missing Daddy". Tears started to well up in my eyes. I teach all my kids everything they would learn at school, so when they do get out (which I hope they will) they have a good education, and are not left in a situation where they can't get a job because of Wayne and his evil personality. Just like me all my children love English, much more than maths

I have never told Eric and Ella anything about who their dad is, except that he is not Wayne. When I tried to tell them I got too upset and they seemed to get it was a touchy subject.

"El, Eric, come sit down here," I patted my mattress and hesitantly pulled my hidden photos from under it, "This is your daddy," I pointed to a smiling Ezra, "and this is your grandmother, uncle and grandad," pointing at the second photo, a single tear steamed down my face.

"Ali, Toby come here!"

I picked up Han from her pile of blankets and held her to my breast. I walked back to the mattress and sat back down with daughter asleep in my arms.

"This is your family." I told them, "they would love you very much if they knew about you, I'm certain of that." I smiled at them all.

"Why don't they know about us Mommy?" Ali asked. Luckily both Alison and Toby had striking brown hair and looked nothing like Wayne. Although Hannah was too young to tell.

"Because Mommy wanted to protect Ella and Eric's daddy."

"Who my daddy?" Toby asked noticing his dad was different to Ezra.

"Wayne is yours, Ali's and Han's daddy, but he doesn't deserve to be." I whispered to myself through gritted teeth but obviously not quiet enough.

"Why, Mommy??" Toby asks.

"Because he makes Mommy cry!" Ella says angrily.

I sigh, avoiding the question, "Why don't we all settle down and have Ella and Eric read their story for us?"

"Ok!"

 **Hope you liked this chapter of my story, don't worry, Aria and kids are on their way to being found, but there is a plot twist before then...**

 **I didnt own the charecter Aria some characters mentioned in this chapter :)**

 **-Bean**


	9. Life comes and goes

**Alison (Aria's child's) PoV**

Mommy, I think, has a strange colour skin. She's pale white, like the rest of us, with black blotches and red lines. She's very skinny too. Her bones stick out of her all over her body, apart from her belly. Maybe she has a disease, like one in my book, and that's why she's mostly grey. Perhaps Wayne gave her the disease, as when she goes with him Mommy always comes back with more.

When Mommy comes back from Wayne, she's in pain, and sometimes she snaps at us, telling us we are better off without her and we doesn't deserve her, and Wayne

Mommy tells Wayne she loves him a lot, but then when he isn't around she cries, telling us he hurts her. Once I asked her why she loves him, if he hurts her, and then Mommy goes really weird and shaky and says it's to protect us. Which to be honest doesn't make sense. Unless she just wants to protect us from the disease he gives her, so she wants to keep Wayne away from us, because it's contagious.

That's why, when Wayne came to take Mommy away today, I clutched my health body book to my chest and stood in front of Mommy.

"You can't give Mommy anymore diseases!!! It's not nice, and Mommy gets upset when you give her them."

Wayne looked surprised, because no one has ever protected Mommy from his disease before.

"Is this my daughter?" Wayne asked menacingly. Mommy simply nodded. Suddenly, without warning, he picked me up by my t-shirt dress (mommy's big, old t-shirt) and held me against the wall. His eyes were the colour of anger as he slapped me clean across the face. I screamed.

"Wayne!!!!" Mommy screamed, but as she did so he pulled out a knife and held it to my throat.

"I am your father so you obey me!!!"

"But Mommy said you don't deserve to be my daddy, because you give her those grey blotches and make her upset?!" I recalled, from when Mommy showed us her old photos.

"She did what!"

 **Aria's PoV**

Wayne turned to look at me, but as he did so my poor Ali's head was slammed against the wall, so hard a piece of my heart broke. I ran towards one of my only hopes, the reason I had even a smidge of hope left.

"Wayne that's your daughter!" I cried, my anger overflowing in my weak body.

"You, if I recall said I don't deserve to be, so I didn't think you deserved that child." He said trying to hide his ugly smile.

"You didn't even want any kids, yet you wouldn't start using protection again, you hate them! Even though I begged you to listen to me you wouldn't, and now I have to pay!! I'm pregnant again, 6 months, but you don't care, all you want is another eventual sex toy!"

"The more of my kids you have the more you love me and need me! The sex toy part is only a bonus!" He laughed, "Looks like you have already got a replacement kid for this one." He kicked the lifeless Ali to the floor and then stormed out screaming, "this is your fault, you can't blame anyone but yourself, you killed our daughter!"

I sunk to the floor weeping by the side of my baby, hugging Toby, Eric, Ella and Hanna all at the same time. After an eternity I checked Ali's pulse.

Nothing

Ali was dead, all because of me.

 **Eric and Ella's birth**

June the 3rd it was today, although I didn't know how much longer I could count for. I knew it was any day now my son/daughter would pop out, but I had no clue today was that day. I also had no idea if he or she were healthy, what gender he or she were, not even a due date.

Not until I felt a huge pain between my legs, probably worsened by the cuts and bruises Wayne had put down there since my abduction. I started screaming until Wayne burst through the door.

"Help me!!" I pleaded, "please, I need to go to the hospital, I'm in labour!"

He just laughed, "Oh sweetheart, you aren't going to the hospital, they would ask too many questions, I will help you deliver this baby myself!"

"Please, I wouldn't say anything!!"

"No, this is not your decision, it's mine, plus I could just kill it if you refuse to cooporate!!"

 **A few hours later**

I was in excruciating pain for hours, with no one there to hold my hand. But finally, I had my child in my arms, an adorable baby boy with facial features exactly like Ezra's.

"Wait how many kids are you having?" He asked looking up at me, "I think your having twins!"

I gasped, "Really?!" And that's when the pain came back for another good hour, until I held both cute children to my breasts, even though they hurt like hell. I knew from that moment on my life was worth living even if it was full of more pain than others could possibly have imagined.

 **Sorry, this chapter was quite short, I couldn't think of anything more to fill it with. The next chapter I think Aria will get found, either that or in the next few chapters, with a few unseen flashbacks after that. Just so you know, in case it was unclear, Alison (jr) is dead.**

 **I didn't own Aria or other characters mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Please give me ideas on how Aria will be found! I am torn!**

 **-Bean**


	10. Would you like a cookie?

**3 months later**

 **Emily PoV**

After Aria died everyone I once knew seemed to dissapear from Rosewood. Hannah went to New York, Spencer went to Europe to study law, and become an accountant, although after getting her degree she decided to stay in London for a while, as she thought it was an amazing experience she didn't want to end. I personally think Spence just got so depressed here after both Aria _and_ Alison, she just needed to get away. I would too, but I was completely broke after my car accident, and paying for my hospital bills. I think Hanna has a girl now- Ariana (In honour of Aria) but cut off all connections with us, trying to forget her past. Aria gone has affected her the most I think. The police found Aria's car on the way to Philly. They think Aria was pregnant, because there were 3 positive pregnancy tests wrapped up in a paper towel in her side compartment and Hanna later admitted to keeping it a secret for the father's safety, although refusing to say who the father was, that was just before Han left for New York to become a fashion designer. Apparently Aria's tyre burst and as she got out the car to check it she was raped and then murdered. Many times I have wondered about how horrible it must have been to go that way.

After getting over Aria, I managed to get a teaching job at rosewood elementary in the day, and in the evening I help out at the local Girl Scout group, trying to help other young girls through bullying and stress.

"Hey Em," Callie called my name, she was the leader of the Girl Scout group, "Tomorrow would you mind taking Jess and Frankie out to sell their cookies? Around 4?"

"Yes, sure," I smiled at the two girls, "I would love to!"

According to Callie I was most of the girls favourite leader because I loved kids, but specifically Frankie's as I was her younger brother's teacher.

 **The next day**

It was 5:30, and me and the girls were nearly out of cookies.

"Good job today girls! I think we have raised more than enough money for some new colouring pens!"

Both girls giggled and Jess shook the pot of money.

"Can we just do one more house Miss Fields!" Frankie pleaded, she loved selling her cookies.

"Ok, just one more!"

Frankie pointed at a dirty looking house with steps leading up to the door. It had a small rectangular basement window at ground level and a rotting, ancient roof.

"Are you sure there's anyone living there? It looks quite abandoned." I said noticing the peeling paint and dirty windows.

"Let's just ring the doorbell and see!"

Sure enough Frankie rang the doorbell and a man who looked just younger than 40 answered. He had dark hair that was just turning grey and a misty tint to his blue eyes.

"Excuse me, would you like to buy a cookie sir, we're selling them for charity?" Frankie asks sweetly.

"I would never have any kids if I were you, they cost so much money, and don't even appreciate it." He said to me before slamming his door shut again.

As we walked down steps I asked the two girls, "Maybe we should try a different house inst..."

"Miss Fields look!"

Frankie pointed to the small basement window, where a little boy stood. He was scarily skinny and was as pale as a ghost and was also pointing at us and banging at the window. Then an equally scarely skinny woman joined him in the small rectanglular window before picking him up and eventually looking at us. That was when she had the most shocked expression on her bruised, cut face. I recognised her, it was Aria.

"Oh my god!" I said to myself before taking out my phone and dialling 911.

 **Aria PoV**

I heard the doorbell ring and Wayne went up to go and get it, telling us to stay silent, because if we didn't he would murder us all before the police could even arrive. I thought it was weird that Wayne had a visitor because he never does, he deliberately made the house look abandoned, so he tells me, so no one comes knocking on the door, although I've never seen the house from the outside, or any other room barring this basement, a tiny corridor and the dreaded room Wayne takes me to along that corridor.

After a couple minutes of silence, I suddenly see Eric climbed on top of the few cardboard boxes he stacked ontop of each other in order for him to look out the only window in the basement. Eric was now peering out of and banging on excitedly said small, dirty rectanglular window.

"Mommy, look there are other children and a woman outside!!!"

I put my finger on my lips, telling him to keep his voice down as I go over to him and pick him up.

I then look out the window.

"Emily!!" I gasp.

 **Dun, dun, dun, Aria has been discovered! What will everyone do? How will they react to her 4 kids and unborn child, will Aria tell them about Ali...**

 **I didn't own either Aria or Emily in this chapter.**

 **-Bean**


	11. Safe

**Aria was discovered!! What will happen after, will she find Ezra, where is he? What will the police ask think after they find Alison. Where is Wayne...**

 **I own none of the pll charecters in this story.**

 **-Bean**

 **Emily PoV**

The police had arrived and were banging down the door to the house Aria was being held hostage in. I followed them down a creaky set of stairs to two doors, one normal, the other with a strange, contraption at the side, which I later found out was a retina scanner, used for locking Aria inside.

"It's the police stay away from the door, we at about to kick it down."

The policeman barged this door down with even more force than the first, his foot tore the door clean off it's hinges.

That's when I saw her, Aria looked heavily pregnant holding four other pale, malnourished children close to her. She had bruises and cuts all over her body and many bones looking out of place. Her expression looked both anxious and relieved as she slowly walked over to me

"Emily." she practically whispered. Before hugging me in the biggest hug I had ever been in.

"I missed you so much, we thought you were dead!" I cried.

"I know," she shuddered, "Wayne showed me a newspaper, saying my case was closed and you had all stopped looking for me."

Tears streamed down her face and I pulled her in tighter.

Policemen were looking around the room. They were inspecting an old mattress, a pile of blankets and then they moved onto a pile of cardboard boxes.

Aria then started crying even more.

"Please don't open those whilst they're here!" She shouted, pointing to the four children.

All four kids were dressed in oversized dull t-shirts, obviously Wayne's. The eldest 2 reminded me of Mr Fitz a little for some reason, they had light brown hair and the girl had deep blue eyes, whilst the boy had hazel eyes. The eldest girl, around the age of 7 was holding a young toddler, of around 1 or 2, and a little boy, who looked exactly like Aria, was stood looking terrified. They all seemed to know what was in the box.

Aria left the room with all four of them, as the policeman opened the box. He gasped.

"There's a dead girl in here!"

I ran over quickly to look down on the limp body of a young girl, no more than 5 years old. She looked exactly like Aria, but instead had a deep scar at her neck and a pool of dried blood underneath her.

"Oh Aria!" I whispered to myself.

 **Aria PoV**

I didn't want to see Alison's lifeless body again, ever. Instead I prepared myself for my family's first ever time stepping outside.

Ella and Toby had their mouths wide open in a smile. For the first time they had the warm feeling of the sun on their backs. We were free, I was free, after 7 1/2 years I was finally free.

 **Hannah PoV**

I had got the first plane out after Emily called. They had found Aria alive! As my plane landed I ran off as quickly as I could, grabbing my stuff and rushing out to find a taxi.

I approached the hospital in the first taxi I could spot. I jumped out, payed and ran to the front desk inside the hospital room

"Aria Montgomery please!" I said before the woman behind the desk could say a word.

"She's in room f23." She said noticing I was in a rush.

"Thank you so much!"

I turned the corner and saw the door with the word 'Montgomery' written on the front.

Slowly I opened the door to reveal Aria, she was in the most terrible condition, she was bruised and broken, but was smiling at Emily.

"Hannah?!" She started crying again, but this time tears of happiness.

"Aria?!" I repeated, I was crying too.

After we all finished our crying, I asked Aria about her child, seeing as she was pregnant

again.

"They'll be my 6th," she said and then she corrected herself sadly, "5th."

"Are you ok?"

Aria hesitated.

"Han, Em, I caused the death of my daughter..."


	12. Safer without me

**Aria is out of her bunker finally!!! What will happen when Ezra finds out? Will Aria find Spencer, will she be reunited with her family?**

 **I don't own any PLL characters in this story.**

 **-Bean**

 **Ezra PoV**

For the first few years after Aria died, I had gotten so depressed and reliant on alcohol I was a danger to those around me. But five years ago Wesley, my brother, arrived at my apartment unexpectedly and was forced to take me home to our parents, but of course I couldn't say anything. Not about Aria, not to my parents. But after a difficult two months, I was forced to open up to Wesley, as he knew something was up.

I had left before Aria was found to be pregnant, so I had no idea I had even the possibility of being a father, that was because Hannah told the police that if everyone knew Aria was pregnant she might never come back.

For the past 5 years I got my life back on track, I had a new girlfriend (who I only really liked), I had a job, I had my parents.

"Gina, I've made some pancakes! Do you want any?" I shouted upstairs.

"Yes, I'll be down in a second!" She replied

I sat down on the extravagant sofa of my parents house. After a few minutes of waiting, Gina arrived downstairs. She grabbed her pancakes and sat down next to me, picking up the TV remote and turning on the TV

 _23-year-old Aria Montgomery, presumed dead by her loved one's, was found last night by her close friend Emily Fields and two Girl Scouts, Frankie Elliot and Jessica Smith. The 2 girls were selling cookies to houses around the neighbourhood with the help of Emily Fields, when they spotted Aria's first born child, Eric Montgomery, in the basement window._

 _Emily Fields then proceeded to call the police and eventually an 8 month pregnant Aria Montgomery, and her 4 children were later found, along with a deceased 5th child, Alison Montgomery, murdered by their kidnapper Wayne Stone. Wayne Stone is however missing, and fled the crime scene shortly after being anonymously notified about the polices arrival. Wayne Stone is wanted on many accounts of rape and sexual abuse, murder, attempted murder and kidnapping._

 _Aria Montgomery is currently in hospital awaiting the arrival of her friends and family, and under 24 hour police protection from the still missing Wayne Sto..._

I sat there in shock as Gina turned the TV off.

"Are you OK? You look quite pale!" She questioned.

"I'm fine!" I said eventually, obviously not fine.

Aria was alive, the love of my life was alive. But in the back of my mind I knew it was best for me to just leave her alone, although it would kill me. I had finally got my life back together, to go back would be to ruin it again.

 **Aria PoV**

Eric, Ella, Toby and Hanna (jr) were sat on the bed next to me, whilst Hanna was reading them all the gruffalo for the third time and Emily was sat on the sofa next to Hanna. My life was all messed up and I had barely been out of the bunker 2 seconds before I was swarmed by paramedics, policemen and reporters. Wayne was still missing, but finally I was safe. The doctors were now checking up on my unborn baby regularly and writing for all 4 other kids forms, to basically prove they were alive.

"Miss Montgomery, my name is Dr. Jelice," doctor called from the doorway, "May I just check with you, Wayne Stone is the father to all 4 kids, right?"

"Oh, sorry, no. Only to Hannah and Toby," I sighed, "Ezra Fitz is both Eric and Ella's father..."

"Who's Ezra Fitz?" Emily asked, her face was the definition of puzzled, once the doctor had left the room.

"Do you remember Mr Fitz?" Hannah butted in, "He's the father..."

"Aria...?" Her voice filled with surprise, "is this true?"

I simply nodded before turning to both Eric and Ella with a finger on my lips.

"No one can know, right Eric?" I said turning to the boy, he mimicked me and then giggled, "I will not tell!" He promised.

 **Ella (Aria's Mom) PoV**

As soon as I heard Aria was alive, I got the first plane over from Europe. Mike told me he and Byron were arriving around an hour after me, but did not want me to wait for them, because I should make going and seeing my daughter my priority.

As soon as I landed I practically sprinted off of the plane and grabbed my luggage, carrying on until I jumped in a taxi to ride straight to the hospital. I needed to see my baby girl.

The woman at the desk knew who I was before even saying a word,

"F23" She said and pointed towards a quieter hall.

I arrived at a room, with the word "Montgomery" on the front. I opened it to reveal Aria (heavily pregnant and covered in bruises and scars), Emily, Hanna, and 4 other young children.

"Mom!" Aria practically screamed. I said nothing, the only thing I could do was run towards her and cry as I pulled her into a hug.

"Mommy, that's the woman from the photo!" The older girl said pointing straight at me.

"Yes, Ella it is, that's your Grandma."

"You named her after me..?" Was all I could utter. That was all I could say. Aria nodded and smiled.

"This is Eric, Toby and Hanna," she pointed to each other child individually.

"Aria, they're perfect!" I cried trying to hold myself together, my eyes then drifted towards Aria's baby bump. "I will not let you go through your 5th child's birth alone." I said sadly.

"6th" Aria practically whispered, "They'll be my 6th child."

That was when Byron and Mike burst into the room, out of breath.

 **Mike PoV**

I stared horrified at the state my sister was in, she looked terrible, I couldnt believe I had failed at my job as a brother. I had let a horrible man take advantage of her, and me not even realise- just believe she was dead. And the person who did this to her was not even punished, he was just missing, and there was nothing I could do about it.


	13. 3 years later

**3 years later**

 **Aria PoV**

My life had become much better since I was discovered. I was a proud single Mom of 5 and I had become an author and woman's rights ambassador. I was now known across the globe for my book 'Once they stopped looking', all about my story, and a place I could tell the world about Ezra, whilst passing it off as fiction.

"Mom, do you have my bag?" Eric was stood by the door waiting for me to take all 5 kids to school. He was now in grade 5, and surprisingly social and open about his experience to his classmates, I admired him for that.

"Yes, it's right here!" I shouted holding up a small backpack, containing a pencil case and 3 new notebooks.

He grabbed them and ran towards the door,

"Ella! We have to go!"

Ella came running down the stairs followed by Toby, Hanna and a stumbling Sophie. Ella quickly ran over to Sophie, picked her up and followed Toby and Hanna out the door.

"Bye Mom!" They all shouted in unison as they ran past me.

"Bye!" I replied before watching them all hop onto the school bus. Even after them not going to school for years, they were top of their classes (which I knew was down to me 'homeschooling' them) and I wanted them to have a healthy relationship with others, after their first few years of life.

After my book doing so well we all moved into a larger house with a generous garden- that was my top priority, seeing as we had all spent too much time inside and cooped up, we needed a bigger place than most.

I was on the phone to my producer, organising my book tour. She wanted me to go to New York for a book convention, which was in the kids holiday, so I agreed to it almost instantly. Apparently my kids were important to how the book was based on a true story, and how it connected with the audience. I asked the date and she said next week, October the 29th.

 **Ezra PoV**

Me and Gina are taking things slow, but I haven't been able to be alone with Gina without thinking about Aria, scared and alone because she felt she couldn't tell me something. I still to this day have no idea what it was. To be honest, I can't think why I'm still thinking about Aria after 10 years! I should be over her by now.

"Hey, Ez!", Gina was booking our last minute tickets for a book convention in New York, " You know that author who wrote that amazing book 'Once they stopped looking', well she's going to be at the convention... apparently her kids will be there too!"

"Oh, that's great..." I said, not realising how this would change my life forever, engrossed in my book.

 **Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will have both Ezra and Aria in it. And Ezra will also find out Aria's twins are not Wayne's kids, and (if I decide) they are his.**

 **I don't own any pll charecters in this story.**

 **-Bean**


	14. Question and answer

**Ezra PoV**

Once we arrived in New York me and Gina went straight to our cosy hotel. My Mom wanted me to go to New York to check up on the Fitzgerald mueseum. Gina wanted to make it a mini 'holiday' and saw one of her favourite authors was doing a writers convention a couple days before, so she booked it. Our room was small and welcoming, with a double bed, a couch and a desk, with a small bathroom in the corner.

Gina had been excited for this convention as she wanted to meet one of her favourite feminist activists, and according to Gina talented author.

"Are you ready to go Ez? The convention starts at 10, with a QA." She hurried me out the door and we set off.

 **Aria PoV**

Me and my family had to get there earlier than the public, in order to sit ourselves down for the QA portion of the convention. We each had little seats with a paper stand with our name on it in front of us. All 6 of us sat down and prepared for the public to arrive.

 **Ezra PoV**

Me and Gina got seats at the back, so we were higher up than the front row, although it made it difficult to see the authors or even their name cards.

"Hey G, why are there 5 children next to that woman?"

"They're her kids." Gina whispered back, without looking at me.

"Hello welcome to the New York, annual authors convention!" a tall looking man at the side was speaking into a microphone.

"Hey G, I'm just going to go to the toilet, I'll be back in a minute."

 **Aria PoV**

The introduction part to the QA went well, every author got a chance to promote their book until it was time for the questions.

"Aria, I think you are an inspiration to young women and girls, what are you planning on doing with all this money you raise, send your kids to a private school or something?"

"No definitely not! After their experiences I want them to learn to communicate with lots of different people, from lots of different backgrounds." I replied, I smiled at my children, "Instead I want to donate money to a charity that gives children and teens a place to talk freely and confess anonymously their problems, I think it would have saved me if there was a charity around like that when I needed someone to talk to."

The next woman to stand up was in the back row, she had amazing blonde hair and a beautiful smile.

"Hi," she said both nervously and sweetly at the same time, "my name's Gina, I adore your book and your attitude, I was just really curious, are all your kids Wayne Stones', or do Eric and Ella have a different father like in the book?"

I sighed thinking of Ezra and how he would be perfect right now, "Yes it's true, it was the reason I attempted running away, because I thought he had been told, I was so scared of what he might think of me, like in the book..."

"That's terrible!" She replied, "No one should have to feel like that!"

"I agree, and I probably should have told him," I sighed, "but I haven't seen him in over 10 years so honestly I think he would be safer without me, I bet he has a whole family now!"

She smiled, and you could tell she was a nice person. We need more of those sorts of people in this world I thought, to myself before she sat down and we went onto the next person.

 **Ezra PoV**

I got back from the toilet and tried to sneak my way back to my seat.

The QA was over after about another half an hour, but the woman with 5 kid's mic broke, so being so far away we couldn't hear her answers, which was kind of upsetting as she was asked by far the most questions.

"Ez, where were you, you missed me having to ask that author my questions on my own!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find the toilets! Do you have any books you want signing?"

"Actually I do," Gina pulled out a book and held it to her chest, "Over there!"

She pointed to the longest queue and started to wait inline, I followed her reluctantly and waited for our turn.

 **Aria PoV**

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Hannah cried after 10 minutes of watching me sign book after book.

"Eric, could you please grab the box of snacks from my bag!" I shout in between signing.

I look up to see a couple, I then recognise the woman, Gina, from the QA . The man next to her was stood in shock, he looked just older than 30 and somehow faintly familiar.

"Aria...?" He stumbled over his words.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I say, still wondering where I recognise him from.

"This is my boyfriend, Ezra." Gina interrupts.

"Ezra!!!" I almost scream.

"I'm sorry, do you to know each other?" Gina asks puzzled. Ezra looked much older than when I last saw him, which he should do, seeing as I hadn't seen him in 10 years. He had

"Mom, is that the guy from the photo?" Ella looks at me knowing her father's identity is a secret. All I can do is nod.

"Aria I'm so sorry!" Ezra pleads.

"What's going on?" Gina questioned.

"Ezra is an old friend." Is all I can say before a tear streams down my cheek. "He deserves someone perfect like you."

"Mom, I got the..." Eric says before turning to Ezra, "Is he..."

I nodded, and without saying a word our entire family knew exactly who this man was.

 **Sorry this chapter took me ages to write, as I tried a few different ideas but none really stuck.**

 **I didn't own Aria or Ezra in this chapter.**

 **-Bean :)**


	15. The awkward conversation

Ezra PoV

"Aria, why did you run away?" I wanted to get straight to the point.

It was Aria's lunch break and me, Gina, Aria and her 5 children were gathered in one of of the small side rooms next to the main convention hall. I had my head in my hands and Gina was in the corner, leant against the wall in disbelief. All 5 of the kids were awkwardly sat in the opposite corner to Gina, apart from the youngest, who was in Aria's arms.

"You didn't read the book did you..." the tension in the room was poisonous as Aria hesitated before she asked, "Where were you during the Q and A? Gina asked me if the book was true. I had to tell the truth and say yes..."

"Just tell me what the damn book says Aria!!!" I shouted. But instead of getting me the answer I wanted, Aria just burst into tears. One of the kids, who looked suspiciously like me, ran over to Aria and hugged her. The child then scowled at me and whispered something to Aria and she attempted to smile through her tears. Quietly Gina walked over to me and handed me a hard back book with Aria's name on the cover, I opened it and saw the chapters:

1\. Two lines,

2\. English,

3.Camp Mona,

4.Expecting,

"Aria..." I said, my heart skipping a beat, I had lived every one of these moments, without even knowing it. I looked over to the 4 children gathered inches corner, and then over to the little girl in Aria's arms.

"Am I her father?" I asked eventually. All Aria did was nod, "You're Eric's too..." she sniffed, pointing to the older boy.

"You had twins! And didn't tell me!" I gauped, hurt by her secretiveness.

"I thought the nurse told you, I didn't know until I gave birth I was having twins, because I never even went to any doctors appointments, in case I was seen by anyone," She was, "I didn't want people to know for as long as possible. I swear I only wanted to leave for a few days, until everything died down... But on my way to Philly... _he_ found me... I was so scared at what you would think of me... I was blinded by both hurt and _his_ 'kindness' so I agreed to his offer of a ride to Philadelphia. That's when it all went down hill. I was forced to have all 4 births down there, in that basement, alone, with a knife to my throat."

Her cries were filled with so much pain, and it was my fault, I had had sex with my student, and she was the one who had to pay for it, for 7 whole years, and then afterwards, I wasn't even there to support her, I didn't hold her hand, didn't tell her it was ok. No wonder me shouting at her triggered her PTSD, she was tortured and raped every day for years. I could still see clearly a long scar along her neck and many along her arms. I didn't even see if she was ok after she was discovered, just hid from my past in Australia.

Gina was quite confused, as she didn't know Aria was my student.

"Why didn't you tell him then, if the book isn't true and he wasn't Mr Kell, why else wouldn't you have told Ezra?"

"Gina I'm sorry but I had to tell everyone the book was fiction..."

"Wait. So Ez... you were her _teacher_!?" She turned to me, astonished. I nodded embarrassed. All Gina did was rub her hand on her forehead, I didn't blame her, she prepared herself for today by thinking she would meet her favourite author and then walk out, feeling happy and inspired. Now she has to try to compute that her boyfriend was her favourite author's baby daddy, and that Aria had hid it from me because I was her teacher.

"Mommy I'm still hungry!" A little girl said annoyed.

"Oh sorry Han," Aria broke her silence and turned to the boy Aria had pointed out as my son,

"Eric darling, do you have those snacks I wanted you to get?" Without saying a word Eric put the bag into Aria's hand, sensing the head pounding tension in the room. Aria then proceeded to pull out a bag of pretzel snacks and pop one into her mouth, before handing the packet to the girl, who took them gratefully. All I could do was stare at the two children I had been oblivious to until this moment, thinking how much pain Aria must have been in to raise them alone.

"What are their names?" I asked horesley.

Aria turned to me with a smile, "Eric and Ella." She said before turning back around to them both and giving them the smile that used to make my heart melt.

 **Hi again, I am thinking about starting a new story, perhaps with the kidnapping theme but for a lot longer, and from the beginning, all my stories will be about Aria though as I don't think much happened to her for that long. : )**

 **I didn't own Aria or Ezra in this chapter.**

 **-Bean**


End file.
